Al Compás Del Baile de Salón
by Kimi no-Oto
Summary: El Maestro Makarov anuncio un gran baile de gala y es una obligacion tener pareja de baile... muchos problemas, una lista magica del mal y clases de baile... todo esto es causado por nuestro gremio favorito.


Buenas noches a todos (si es que hay alguien aquí..) bueno, bueno… esta es mi primer fic y estoy un tanto emocionada.. jiji, siempre andaba leyendo y ustedes sabrán lo demás.

Lo que quiero aclarar es que aquí no habrá romance muy meloso… de haber romance habrá… pero será cómico y sobre las parejas es oficial que tendrá un **NaLu**, **Gray x Juvia, Erza y Jeral** y poco de **Levy x Gazille** y demás personajes.

Ah… siempre quise escribir esto.

**Fairy Tail** no me pertenece. Pero si **Hiro Mashima**…. naa mentira. Todos los personajes que están es este fic no me pertenecen, pero la historia es creación mía. Es todo!

**Al Compás Del Baile de Salón**

N-no puedo!- gritaba un chico muy exaltado

Si dices que no puedes, entonces no podrás, se positivo, positivo!-reclamaba una chica de cabello rubio.

Ah… pero es muy confuso para mi-excusaba un chico de cabello rosa.

La chica suspiro y dijo-creo que mejor lo dejamos por hoy, y mañana a la misma hora empezaremos de nuevo- hablo la muchacha que iba recogiendo sus cosas.

Que! Mañana también! … ahh y yo que pensaba que podía ir a pescar con Happy- hablaba el muchacho con pereza.

No! Natsu, tan solo falta una semana para el baile Fairy y tu ni sabes cómo empezar-dijo Lucy como quien descubrió un tesoro.

P-pero… esas cosas no van conmigo- excusaba Natsu

Lucy suspiro de nuevo-ah porque abre aceptado ser su compañera de baile- se culpaba dentro de ella.

*Flash Back* /Hace una semana y 2 días/

El maestro Makarov anuncio un gran baile para Fairy Tail, era la primera vez que se realizaba un baile de gala donde Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus eran los gremios de la gran nobleza… aunque no lo fueran y como era un evento formal era necesario llevar un compañero, en otras palabras se necesitaba una pareja de baile.

Todos al principio se emocionaron (especial mente los hombres) que comenzaban a sacar su trajes de no sé dónde… pero paso unos minutos y todos en el gremio se quedaron callados. En ese momento por la cabeza de cada varón (excluyendo a algunos) pasaba una interrogante muy complicada… ¿Cómo conseguir una pareja? Aunque para otros ese problema ya estaba resuelto, como era el caso de Alzack que desde el principio del anuncio tenía la intención de ir con Visca y ella pensaba lo mismo, pero otros no, como era el caso de…muuuchos.

Por el otro lado y me refiero a la lado de las chicas, todas estaban muy emocionadas y en ese momento se encontraban soñando con su vestido perfecto y la noche perfecta que podía desear cualquier mujer, de cualquier edad.

Pero eso no era el caso de una rubia de cuerpo llamativo, conocida como Lucy que ya tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de eventos, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que este baile no iba a ser como los demás a los cuales ella había asistido con obligación de su padre, ya que sus extravagantes amigos iban a ser de las suyas esa noche, pensar en eso hizo que Lucy sonriera y sintiera un poco de emoción por el gran evento.

L-Lucy- llamo una mujer nerviosa, sacando a la nombrada de sus pensamientos

Erza?, que pasa-respondió

Pues veras…. so-sobre el baile-hablaba nerviosamente la Scarlet- y-yo yo...yo…

Tu… quieres invitar a Jeral, verdad?-dio en el blanco la joven rubia.

La cara de Erza se puso roja y votaba humo de la vergüenza. Ella podía hablar normalmente con él, pero cuando se trataba de otras cosas que no fuera un trabajo, Erza no podía dejar de tener ese tipo de reacción.

Y-yo no sé cómo decirle-respondió con pena.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudare y veras como Jeral acepta en un instante-dijo Lucy muy emocionada.

Muchas gracias… Lucy- respondió Erza ya más calmada, porque ella sabía que la mejor persona para esos casos era su fiel amiga Heartfilia.

/En algún lugar del Gremio/

Oye…, como le vas hacer-susurraba un gran hombre de cabellera negra y corte recto-hace unos minutos todos estaban muy emocionados, pero ahora con el problema de las parejas… todos los hombres se han quedado callados –término de hablar Nab

Pero Arzak y Visca, de seguro que van a ir los dos junto-tomo la palabra otro hombre.

Ah… entonces Visca ya no está disponible-hablo con dolor Max, que escuchaba con mucha atención la conversación de los dos hombres.

Disponible?-hablaron al unísono los dos- de que hablas Max?-pregunto Nab.

Jajajajaja! Estoy hablando de mi lista mágica de parejas-grito Max-en esta lista están todos los nombres de las chicas que actualmente están disponibles en el gremio-hablo Max muy orgulloso de sí.

T-todas- hablaron exaltados los dos muchachos.

Si!, TODAS!-respondió Max resaltando la última palabra- y eso no es todo (risita maliciosa baja) con esta lista maestra también puedo saber cuáles chicas no están disponibles y como dato extra puedo saber el nombre de su pareja-termino de hablar el muchacho de cabello mostaza, con estrellitas a su alrededor, él estaba en su gloria y nadie podía pararlo.

I-Impresionante! Max!-dijo Nab.

Con esto la autoestima de Max se incrementó de una manera nunca antes vista. Pero lo que no sabía fue que su conversación había sido escuchada por otros personajes del Gremio que miraban de manera maliciosa al creador de la lista mágica.

Todo este gran anuncio estaba armando un gran alboroto de niveles catastróficos, donde la pobre ciudad de Magnolia iba a resultar más destrozada de lo normal y las personas que vivían pacíficamente tendrían una velada que nunca podrían olvidar.

*Fin del Flash Back*


End file.
